mileycyrusandhannahmontanafandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver
Oliver Oscar Oken is the off again/on again best friend to Miley Stewart and boyfriend to Lilly Truscott . He uses the alias Mike Standley III while attending events with Hannah Montana in order to keep Miley's secret. Sometimes Oliver makes fun of Miley along with Lilly. A running gag is that Miley, Lilly, or both hit him. To know about the actor who plays Oliver Oken in the series Hannah Montana ''(Mitchel Musso) see below: '''Mitchel Tate Musso' (born July 9, 1991) is an American teen actor and musician. Musso is perhaps best known for his role as Oliver Oken in the Disney Channel sitcom, Hannah Montana and Jeremy Johnson in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb. In other works, he provided his voice of DJ for the computer animated film, Monster House and also starred as Raymond Figg in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Life Is Ruff which was released on July 15, 2005. Musso's self-titled debut album was released on June 2, 2009. The album debuted at number 19 on the Billboard 200.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mitchel_Musso&action=edit&section=1 edit Acting career His introduction into the entertainment industry began in 2003, when he made his film debut in Secondhand Lions, alongside his brother Marc Musso. Before Musso was cast in Secondhand Lions, he had been in several films beforehand: Am I Cursed? as Richie and The Keyman as a cub scout both in 2002. Musso also starred in three episodes of King of the Hill as the voice of Bobby Hill's friend Curt in the episodes "The Powder Puff Boys" and "Bobby Rae" as well as the surfer kid in "Four Wave Intersection" in 2007. In addition to his role as Oliver Oken in Disney Channel's Hannah Montana, Musso also voices Jeremy Johnson in Phineas and Ferb, a boy whom Phineas's sister, Candace (Ashley Tisdale) has a crush on. Other acting credits include Raymond Figg in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Life Is Ruff, the voice of Aang in the unaired version of the pilot episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender, the voice of DJ in the film, Monster House, and Hannah Montana: The Movie, which was released on April 10, 2009. Musso was in the first Disney Channel Games in 2006 on the Green Team, and appeared on the Red Team in 2007 and 2008. He also appeared in the TV movie Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire alongside Chuck Norris and Selena Gomez. In late 2009, Musso was cast, along side The Suite Life on Deck's Doc Shaw, in a new television series for Disney XD titled Pair of Kings. The series begins production in March 2010, following the production of the final season of Hannah Montana in which Musso also stars in. The series is scheduled to premiere in the fall season of 2010. [3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mitchel_Musso&action=edit&section=2 edit Music career Musso sang a remixed remake of the song "Lean on Me" for the Disney film, Snow Buddies; the music video is included on the DVD and the song is included on the Radio Disney Jams 10 CD. Musso also sang the song "If I Didn't Have You" with Hannah Montana co-star Emily Osment for the DisneyMania 6 CD. For their 2009 Disney Channel Original Movie, Hatching Pete, Musso teamed up with co-star Tiffany Thornton, from Sonny With A Chance, to record a song called "Let It Go" that was used in the film. The two also worked on a music video for the song which was released to Disney Channel. Musso also recorded a song called "The Girl Can't Help It" for another Disney Channel Original Movie, Princess Protection Program. "Let it Go" and "The Girl Can't Help It" will be on the Disney compilation album, Disney Channel Playlist, which was released on June 9, 2009. In a studio effort, Musso released his self-titled debut album on June 2, 2009.[4] His debut single, "The In Crowd," a cover of a John Hampson song, premiered on Radio Disney on December 5, 2008. The song is also featured on Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 11. His second single, Hey, was released on May 15, 2009 on Radio Disney with an accompanying music video that premiered on Disney Channel. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mitchel_Musso&action=edit&section=3 edit Touring Mitchel Musso has performed in the Radio Disney Jingle Jams Tour. In 2008, Musso was set to be opening for Raven-Symoné in "The Pajama Party Tour", but due to "unforeseen circumstances"[citation needed], the tour was postponed. Once the postponement was announced, Musso made the following statement on his blog: "The Raven Tour has been postponed....and it's not April Fools.... I know it's hard to believe...try being me. But you know what? The band and dancers and myself have worked really hard to create an Incredible Show for you guys and I know that something great is just around the corner. We already have offers coming in, and as soon as I know details for a new tour, I will pass them along."[5] On May 2, 2009, Musso embarked on a summer tour to promote his album. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mitchel_Musso&action=edit&section=4 edit Additional appearances On June 2, 2008, Musso was a surprise guest at the Spotlight Awards at the North Shore Music Theatre in Beverly, Massachusetts. He presented awards to the Best Actor and Best Actress of the 2007-2008 theatrical year. In 2008 Musso, Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus all made "family" guest appearances in Metro Station's music video for Seventeen Forever. Musso appeared at the 2009 College World Series Opening Day in Omaha, NE. Musso also appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios on September 18, 2009 for a CD signing for his self-titled premiere album. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mitchel_Musso&action=edit&section=5 edit Discography Main article: Mitchel Musso discography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mitchel_Musso&action=edit&section=6 edit Studio albums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mitchel_Musso&action=edit&section=7 edit Singles http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mitchel_Musso&action=edit&section=8 edit Filmography